Cristina and her crap
by gillian0809
Summary: Season 1. Cristina and Burke at the famous scene of 'definitely worth being late'.
1. Chapter 1

Cristina and her crap

By gillian0809

Please kindly read and review, your actions is my greatest motivation to write more.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Master Shonda does.

Chapter 1

A screeching sound echoes the parking lot with a slight smell of burning rubber filling the air. Cristina takes off her helmet and throws herself off her bike, walking towards the glass door of Settle Grace Hospital, totally unaware of a familiar figure creeping up behind her.

Cristina reaches the elevator and the steel cool doors reject her entry in time. _Fuck._ Cristina makes a face and heads to the stairs. Her anger blinds her from sensing the tall dark figure trailing behind her up the stairs as well.

Along the walk to the locker room, Cristina couldn't help but thinking the steamy encounter with Burke last night. The teasing touches of his hands against her slightly chilled skin. She remembers her body has transformed into an unknown anatomy and follows a mind of its own.

Burke's large warm hands tickled her skin and explored her body, drawing amazing arts of sweat with his fingers. _Oh yes his fingers._ Cristina blushes and crashes into one of the supply shelf in the hallway. _Fuck. This is really not my day._ Cristina growls. A slight chuckle rises behind her. However she's too absorbed in her thoughts to here it.

Walking further down the long hallway, Cristina's mind finds its way back to Burke's fingers. His thumb traced her cheek and finally rested on her lips, feeling its softness. She couldn't help but licked the pad of his thumb, causing him to moan. She saw Burke's eyes grew darker, filled with desires. Keeping her eye contact, Cristina slowly nibbled the tip of his thumb, then sucking it slightly, until he can't take it anymore. Burke retracted his thumb and ran it along her chin, neck and rested on her left nipple, feather touching it.

Cristina stops and let out a whimper. _Control yourself Cristina Yang, it was just sex._ She reminds herself. _But it was very good sex._ She smiles to the thought.

Suddenly someone grabs her from behind and pushes her into one of the vacant labs. Angry at whoever just pushes her in, she turns around and her cursing stuck at her throat.

It is Burke. He is looking directly into her eyes with those dark, desired eyes again. "Cristina." _Oh God._ _This is going to be a hell of the day indeed._


	2. Chapter 2

Cristina and her crap

Chapter 2

Once inside, Burke slams the door shut and locks it with one hand, kissing Cristina and holds her waist tightly with another so she won't run away.

"You left me alone yesterday." Cristina hears Burke whispers. "And now, you have to pay." He growls as she presses her back and thrusts her hips against his desire. Satisfied with his reaction, she suddenly turns and slowly takes off the top she purposely wears today - a little extra cleavage and a glimpse of her bra.

"Burke, you talk too much." Cristina lifts herself up to kiss Burke. He tries to say something but she takes the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth, playing with his tongue.

Sensing her desire, he lifts her on one of the counters and removes her pants. Cristina holds on to Burke and giggles at his impatience. "Cristina…" He doesn't know how to respond to her giggle but to look at her. He wants her. From the day she allows him to see there are emotions inside the cut-throat Dr. Yang, to the coffee game, to realize her desires last night…oh yes he wants her.

Cristina moves her hand to his face. "You're thinking too much." Her other hand moves to unbuckle his belt, and then releases his pants. She carefully strokes his desire, stirring fire and heat through the thin cotton layer, feeling its weight under the warmth of her hand.

Satisfied with her handiwork, she grins and looks up at Burke. _Take me._ Her eyes echo her desires. For less than 24 hours, Cristina once again submits herself to her needs. She couldn't wait any longer – The fullness of him melting into her delicate self is addictive.

Burke feels her desire radiating from her core. No more hints needed. He bends down and searches for his wallet, smirking at his smartness for slipping a condom in this morning.

Cristina takes the opportunity to take off her remaining clothing, knowing Burke has a special attachment to her naked self, like worshipping her or something. She puts her hands around his waist and pulls him closer, urging him to work faster on the damn condom.

Burke suddenly straightens up and groans as he enters her hot, slippery core. She winces at the foreign intruder and digs her nails into his arms. He hails, "Are you ok?" She can only nod; the power of speech is ripped from overwhelming sensations.

He resumes his actions slowly, afraid he might hurt her. Cristina senses his concern and pulls him all the way in. They both sigh. _Oh God._ And she digs harder into his arms.

Right now they are just two animals yearning for the ultimate pleasure.

Cristina puts her arms around Burke and urges him to go faster. He lifts her off the counter and put his arms around her waist, letting her legs wrap around him. He goes faster and thrusts deeper.

The overwhelming sensation is too much. Cristina throws her head back and warps harder and closer to Burke. She's trying to resist the feeling she's having, hating to lose herself to Burke again; and yet she couldn't hold off any more.

Burke pulls her closer and gives shorter and more powerful strokes. He feels her stiffen and waves of contraction engulfing him. He lowers her back onto the counter, slows down and let her catch her breathe a little.

Cristina refocuses on him and noticing the sweat at his forehead, understanding his needs. She puts both hands behind her on the counter and raises herself towards Burke. He picks up the speed again.

Burke is so close, and he wants Cristina to join him to that secret paradise. He fingers her right above where they join, and feels the familiar contractions hitting him again. He kisses her deeply and let go.

"Mmmm…" Cristina opens her eyes and sees Burke looks straight at her. He releases her legs and she jumps off the counter and starts dressing up. Burke closes his eyes and savors the look he saw when she comes. Smiling at the little information, he reaches for the tissue box, unrolls the condom and cleans himself up.

"This is definitely worth being late." Cristina grins as she steadies herself against the counter with on hand, pulling up her pants. _This is definitely going to sore._ She hears Burke replied "Thanks," imaging him would be wetting his lips from the last kiss.

As Cristina ready to leave, Burke speaks. "Should we talk about this?" he said while pulling his pants up. _Damn, now he wants to talk._ Cristina can't deal with Burke now, not when she just had a mind-blowing sex, and God knows how many brain cells did that kill. "Yeah," is the only thing her mind can manage, and walks out of the lab, knowing Bailey will kill her for being late.


End file.
